rchaos_otfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Spider
}|GetValue= }| | name = Giant Spider | implemented = Pre-6.0 | hp = 1300 | exp = 900 | ratio = 0.692 | summon = -- | convince = -- | creatureclass = Invertebrates | primarytype = Arachnids | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-300) poisons you for 5-8 hp/turn, Stalagmite (40-70), throws Poison Fields, Summons 0-2 Poison Spiders, Haste. | maxdmg = 380 | walksthrough = Energy, Poison | ignoresfields = Fire | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | immunities = Invisibility | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 110% | energyDmgMod = 80% | iceDmgMod = 80% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = When using haste, a Giant Spider has similar speed of a level 80 character. They rush down opponents, spit poison fields and summon Poison Spiders. Their spiders will sometimes appear in front of a runner, blocking their path, and they will push/kill the Poison Spiders they summon in order to reach you and attack you with melee. Be sure to kill these spiders off first as they will break your shielding. They have a terrifyingly low attention span, switching targets often. Common lure in the Plains of Havoc. | sounds = None. | location = Plains of Havoc, Point of no Return in Outlaw Camp, Ghostlands, Hellgate, Mintwallin Secret Laboratory, Mad Mage Room deep below Ancient Temple, Mount Sternum Undead Cave, Green Claw Swamp, Maze of Lost Souls, Crusader Helmet Quest in the Dwarf Mines, Mushroom Gardens, west drillworm cave, Edron Hero Cave, Edron Orc Cave, on a hill near Drefia (here), on a hill north-west of Ankrahmun (inaccessible), Forbidden Lands, Deeper Banuta (2 small spawns, here and here), Malada, Ramoa, Arena and Zoo Quarter, second floor up of Cemetery Quarter, beneath Fenrock, Vengoth Castle, Vandura Mountain, in a cave in Robson Isle, Chyllfroest. | notes = The Giant Spider used to be one of the most feared monsters, mainly because of its locations. Some years ago, the Giant Spider was commonly being lured to Venore, Dwarf Bridge, and the roads near it. It was commonly found in places one would never expect to find such a beast. The Giant Spider's boss is The Old Widow. Giant Spiders used to be immune to fire but they are now weak to it. | strategy = Giant Spiders seem to enjoy changing targets, the blocker should have Challenge if premium. The blocker should stand between the Giant Spider and the shooters. This makes retargetting less likely. While blocking you should also kill the Poison Spiders so they don't break your shield. Knights: Can use melee to kill them if they have a good weapon and are highly skilled. A fire-enchanted weapon and 80/80 skills are recommended. Paladin: Strategy is simple, with around level 50 and Boots of Haste you just run and shoot Bolts or Enchanted Spears at it. Just remember a Crossbow has a range of 5, while enchanted spears only have a range of 4. If you have Haste, you can start hunting at level 35, but if it hastes too you might get caught. Distance 70+ is recommended. Mages: Same as for paladins or can either run away with Strong Haste and shoot it with runes or Flame Strike to kill it. Mages should at least reach level 40-50 before trying this. Mages should try their first solo at a single spawn, with big running area and perhaps a ladder or something nearby for emergency. If you have level 45~, you won't need magic shield. Mages who need an extra firepower could summon Fire Devils for supporting them backwards. | loot = 0-195 gp, 0-12 Poison Arrows, Plate Armor, Plate Legs, Two Handed Sword, Spider Silk (semi-rare), Steel Helmet (semi-rare), Strong Health Potion (semi-rare), Knight Armor (rare), Knight Legs (rare), Time Ring (rare), Lightning Headband (very rare), Platinum Amulet (very rare). |}}